


The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 2 - Indulgence

by whiteroses77



Series: The Senator's Son and the Playboy Series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the night of Bruce’s party celebrating his acquisition of the Daily Planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 2 - Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> sequel series to The Senators Son.

TITLE: The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 2 - Indulgence  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 3065  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: It’s the night of Bruce’s party celebrating his acquisition of the Daily Planet.  
Authors note: Part of The Senators Son and the Playboy series.

~*~

The party was in full swing. The function room at the Metropolitan Hotel was filled with Metropolis’ high society. Some had even made the trip from Gotham unwilling to miss a Bruce Wayne shindig. Even if that included interacting with all levels of Daily Planet staff from the lowest copy boy to the brand new owner. Bruce did the rounds finally approaching Senator Kent and her son. Martha greeted him with a smile. “Hello Mr Wayne it’s good to see you again. It’s a wonderful party.”

Bruce smiled glancing between mother and son. “Hello Senator, it’s good to see you too. Although I think you should call me Bruce it’s more fitting under the circumstances.”

Martha looked quizzically at him and wondered, “Circumstances…?” 

Bruce looked to Clark and they shared a small but meaningful smile. The redhead glanced between them and grinned. “Am I to understand that the circumstances that you are inferring to are that you two have been getting along nicely?”

Bruce chuckled. “Very nicely Senator.”

Martha nudged her son scolding him lightly, “You didn’t tell me you were still seeing each other Clark.”

Clark rolled his eyes gently at his mother and then smiled with affection. “We discovered we had a lot more in common then we initially thought.”

Martha Kent raised an eyebrow in query and Bruce decided that if you couldn’t trust Superman’s mother then you couldn’t trust anyone. He began, “That’s right I came to discover that your son has some exceptional attributes…” Martha’s eyes widened as she got the gist of what he was implying her gaze darted around the function room then towards her son. Clark shrugged and Martha’s gaze returned to Bruce he held her gaze and he continued “…one of them being leadership.” 

Martha Kent’s lips pursed her gaze flickered between Clark and Bruce again and she asked “So Mr Wayne who is your favourite superhero?”

Bruce grinned at the intelligence of his lover’s mother and Clark mirrored the grin and said, “I think I know who Bruce’s favourite is but I really like Batman.”

Bruce saw the amusement in the Senator’s eyes, as she looked him up and down. “I never thought I’d say it Clark but I think I’m starting to like Batman as well. What do you say Bruce?”

“I don’t care what you say Senator I still think Superman is the finest hero there is and I will always support him.”

Senator Kent laughed delightedly. “In that case Bruce I think you should call me Martha.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Thank you Martha.”

~*~

The party continued and eventually Senator Kent called it a night. 

Even later Bruce was getting restless. He wasn’t normally in Clark’s vicinity this long without some sort of contact. Except of course when they were on Justice League missions then both of their minds were on the job. 

He caught Clark’s eye across the function room. He tilted his head to a quiet corner, and Clark nodded. And then they made their way over to it. When they met up Clark inquired, “Something wrong?”

Since meeting Clark Kent he had realised that he and Clark had individually created mirrored personas to hide their superhero ones while he hid in the shadows as Batman, as Bruce Wayne he tried to be the centre of attention. Superman held everyone’s attention while Clark did is best to be inconspicuous. Although Bruce had always found it amusing that looks wise Clark’s glasses only dimmed his desirability not extinguished it. 

Bruce checked him out. “Only you looking so sublime in a tuxedo.”

Clark’s eyes grazed his body slowly. “So do you.” Clark licked his lips. “Do you want to get out of here and go up to the penthouse? I’ve got enough for my story.”

Bruce grumbled, “I can’t it’s my party. It’s not proper etiquette to leave your own party early unless of course it’s your wedding reception.”

Clark gave him a lopsided grin and joked, “It’s a bit early to be bringing up weddings isn’t it?”

Bruce shook his head and mock grumbled, “You’ll be lucky.”

Clark leaned in a little closer. “Do you want to get lucky now?”

Bruce groaned in exasperation. “I can’t leave.” 

“Not even for a few minutes?” Bruce creased his brow and Clark told him conspiratorially, “I’ll meet you in the restroom.”

~*~

Bruce was incredulous. He was actually rendezvousing with his lover in some toilets, but the lure of Clark Kent was too much to resist. He glanced around and then entered the restroom. He looked under the stall doors making sure they were alone and then finding the only occupied one he tapped on the door.

The door opened and Clark pulled him into the stall. They kissed passionately. Clark then put the toilet seat down, sat himself down on it and then started on Bruce’s belt. Bruce groaned, “I can’t believe we’re doing this in a restroom.”

Clark released Bruce’s cock and then met his gaze as he took him in his hot mouth. Bruce’s cock jerked and grew in Clark’s mouth. Then he pulled off and licked it, groaning and then going back for more. 

Bruce cupped the back of Clark’s head as Clark began sucking the head hungrily, his lips becoming wet with saliva around his cock. Bruce moaned, “Fuck I love it when you get all dirty on me.”

Clark met his gaze intensely through his lenses and relaxed his throat. Bruce slipped further inside and Clark tongued his balls. His fingers threaded through Clark’s hair. He groaned. “You suck my cock so fucking well.”

Bruce gritted his teeth to stay in control but then Clark winked at him so Bruce let go. He pulled out and then thrust back in deeply, then again and then repeatedly until he was falling over the edge. 

Clark held on to his hips and swallowed everything sucking his way off slowly, so that Bruce was clean when Clark pulled off his cock completely. 

As Bruce recovered, he leaned over and caressed Clark’s jaw his lips. He kissed him passionately tasting himself in Clark’s mouth. “Thank you.”

Clark murmured, “My pleasure.”

Bruce wondered, “What about your pleasure?”

Clark smirked, “I can wait until after the party.”

~*~

They exited the restroom separately. When Bruce almost bumped into a guy who was in the hallway outside, the guy sort of leered at him. Bruce brushed it off and re-entered the function room. 

A couple of minutes later, they caught each other’s eye. Then they made their way to each other and began chatting like partygoers, until Clark’s eyes suddenly widened behind his frames. He motioned down with his eyes and Bruce glanced down and saw his zipper wasn’t closed. He glanced back up and Clark whispered, “Wait.” Then he smiled. “There you go.” 

When Bruce looked again, his zipper was fastened. He raised an eyebrow. “Thanks.”

Clark smiled smugly. “Don’t mention it. It was my fault it was down in the first place.”

~*~

After the party, they headed up to the penthouse. Bruce was pleased to see his instructions had been carried out. Although the hotel staff obviously assumed his companion for the night was of the female persuasion. The execution was slightly in favour of romance. He didn’t mind, as the effect would still be the same. 

Clark laughed softly when he saw the suite. “Rose petals champagne strawberries…” he fluttered his eyelashes dramatically “…are you trying to seduce me Mr Wayne?”

Bruce smiled warmly and approached Clark. He reached up and pulled his tie out of its bow. “I don’t need to try, do I?”

Clark shook his head and replied softly, “No.”

“Come with me.”

He led him by the hand. When they got to the large bathroom, the sunken tub was filled with bubbles and they were surrounded by candles. He told him, “I just want to relax with you, be with you…” he laughed gently at his own sentimentality “…you see what you have done to me.”

Clark caressed his cheek. “I like it. I like you when you’re like this.”

They smiled softly at each other. Bruce found himself turning away bashfully, ‘So much for the big bad bat’. “You get undressed, and I’ll bring in the champagne.”

~*~

He removed his tuxedo jacket and shirt and then he uncorked the champagne. Then he returned to the bathroom. He found Clark already immersed in the foamy water. He put down the champagne bottle, and flutes on the side and then began to remove his pants. Clark smouldered as he watched him, his focus dropping to his boxers, until they hit the floor as well. He came forward and hesitated at the edge of the tub unsure of where to position his self. 

Clark smiled gently and Bruce made his decision. He stepped into the tub in front of Clark. He lowered himself down between Clark’s thighs. Clark guided him back and Bruce relaxed back against Clark’s chest. 

Clark kissed him tenderly behind his ear, his neck, and his shoulders. Bruce hummed “This is nice.”

Clark trailed his hands over Bruce’s shoulders, his upper arms, and then began massaging his shoulders lightly. He breathed against his ear. “Yeah it is.”

They relaxed for a while and then Bruce leaned over, and retrieved the champagne and poured them a glass each. He passed one to Clark. Then he resettled in their previous position. Clark took a sip and informed him, “You know there’s really no point in me drinking this stuff.”

Bruce laughed quietly. “I know however champagne isn’t about getting drunk. If it was, everyone might as well stick to spirits. No it’s an indulgence, one I rarely allow myself because of my training but this time it suits the occasion.”

Clark raised his glass and took another sip. “Hmm the occasion being pampering your lover?”

Bruce took a sip of his own champagne. “Hmm that’s right.”

Clark kissed the damp skin of his neck. “I don’t need all the bells and whistles to enjoy myself with you Bruce.”

Bruce sighed with contentment. “That’s good to hear but this is still nice.”

Clark put aside his flute and with soapy hands, he caressed Bruce’s chest. “Yeah it’s nice.” 

Those hands continued their journey over Bruce’s stomach and then lower. He groaned softly as Clark’s fist wrapped around his cock. He uttered, “So much for relaxing.”

He felt Clark smile against his cheek. “Oh I want you to be relaxed Bruce.”

Clark’s other hand rolled his balls in his palm as he stroked his cock. Bruce pushed himself into the fist moaning as he felt Clark’s responding hardness trapped against his ass and lower back. Bruce groaned his thighs spreading. 

Bruce contemplated his responses. He’d never been with anyone that he could completely trust before. He had never truly been able to let himself explore his own desires. Being with Clark allowed him to do that and little by little Clark was encouraging him to let go of his control during their private time together.

Clark’s hands left him and then he grasped Bruce’s legs and hooked them over the outside of his own, so he was open and free to explore. His hand returned to Bruce’s erection and then his other dipped under the water and Clark trailed his fingers against him, between his ass cheeks. Bruce moaned and pressed back against Clark’s chest. 

He remembers their first time together, Clark being completely self-assured finding no stigma no emasculation in agreeing to be the receiver. Recommending it, wanting to show Bruce what it would be like, and asking Bruce if he’d ever had a tongue or finger. His answer had been no. By the end of the night, he’d had both.

Since then while Clark was still happy to be his receiver, he always insisted that he get to play also. So when Clark’s fingers gained entrance Bruce turned his head for a kiss and groaned into Clark’s mouth when his fingers began thrusting in time with the hand around his cock.

He was groaning incessantly but he couldn’t stop himself. Clark whispered in his ear, “You like that… oh I know you do… I’m really looking forward to the day you let me stick my big hard cock up there.”

Bruce moaned. Shit. There was always something about Clark talking dirty that was so fucking hot. Bruce gripped the side of the bath as his orgasm took over. He exclaimed “Oh Clark yes.”

Clark stroked him through it. When Bruce had recovered enough to move, he turned over so they were chest to chest. He leaned in and as they kissed slowly. He felt Clark’s erection trapped between them. He murmured, “You’re so good to me. That was my second and you haven’t come once tonight.”

Clark smiled into his mouth. “Do you want to rectify that?”

Bruce answered “Huh-uh.”

“Good.” 

Bruce scooted back a little and then Clark hauled himself out of the tub and sat on the edge, back against the tiles. Bruce devoured the sight of him, his muscles glistening from the water. Then he moved forward his hands caressing Clark’s strong thighs. He looked up and met Clark’s gaze. Bruce opened his mouth, poised waiting until Clark groaned and then guided himself into Bruce’s waiting mouth.

Clark’s resounding moan as Bruce licked the glans repeatedly was extremely gratifying. He hummed around the head and then he held on to Clark’s hips for leverage and then began bobbing his head, taking more with each pass. Clark’s hand cupped the back of his head and he complimented him, “I love how you do this.”

Bruce groaned around the impressive cock in his mouth. He really enjoyed sucking it. It was always a challenge. He took even more gagged slightly but continued until his nose was against Clark’s belly and he swallowed. Clark let out a choked off laugh of pleasure. “This is so much better than champagne and strawberries.”

Bruce’s instinct was to laugh as well but he wasn’t in a position to do so. He pulled off quickly. He gasped for breath. He reproached his lover naughtily, “Are you trying to choke me?”

Clark stared down at him, and raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that a trick question?”

Bruce squinted at him, grasped his ankle, and pulled. Clark didn’t budge he just smiled down at him cheekily. Bruce held his gaze and then pulled again. Clark let himself be pulled back into the bathtub, the water splashing everywhere. Bruce grinned and they pulled each other into an embrace. They smiled into their kiss and then Clark’s smile became tender. “Nobody we know would believe me if I told them you can be like this.”

Bruce knew Clark was echoing the statement that Clark had made their first time together, when Bruce had told him how sexy he was. At the time, Bruce had thought he was being modest but now he understood how their mutually guarded façades functioned. Bruce chuckled gently and echoed his response from that night also, “It’s our secret then.”

Clark leaned in slowly brushed their lips together. “Our secret.”

~*~

Bruce groaned softly in his sleep as a telephone rang. He felt Clark shift around to answer it. Bruce muttered, “Don’t answer it. Make them ring back in the morning.”

Clark grumbled sleepily, “It is morning Bruce.”

Bruce opened one eye and saw the clock on the bedside table - 7.00am. “Seven O’clock isn’t morning.”

Clark told him, “It is for people who don’t normally stay up most of the night.”

Then Bruce heard Clark answer the ringing phone, “Hello… hey what’s up… I’m with Bruce…”

Bruce turned over, and Clark glanced at him. Bruce mouthed the question, “Who is it?”

Clark shook his head slightly and continued on the phone. “Yes we’re in the penthouse… well if it’s that important come over. We’ll see you in a bit.”

Clark ended the call and then turned to Bruce. “That was Oliver he said there’s something important he needs to show us so he’s coming over.”

Bruce grumbled, “He couldn’t tell you on the phone? He probably wants to show us his new arrows or something.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “He’s not that bad and besides you get excited about your new gadgets too.”

Bruce smirked “Yeah but mine are cooler.”

Clark rewarded him with an unrestrained snicker. Bruce reached out to Clark to bring him closer. They shared a sleepy kiss.

Not long afterwards, a knock on the door interrupted them. Clark got out of bed. Bruce enjoyed the view as Clark looked around for a robe and then went to answer the door. Bruce called out, “You didn’t tell me he’d learnt how to super-speed.”

Clark shook his head at him and then left the bedroom. Bruce got out of bed and found a second robe and then he followed Clark out into the main area. When he entered, Oliver was saying, “I already guessed where you were I was in the car when I rang you.”

Bruce commented, “You know it’s dangerous to make phone calls when driving.”

Oliver turned squinted and huffily stated, “I don’t think I need to be given a sermon about the hazards of dangerous driving from you.”

Bruce smiled smugly and shrugged. Oliver continued, “Besides I think you two have got more to worry about than my driving.”

Clark’s expression became serious. “What do you mean Oliver?”

Oliver pulled a folded newspaper from his back pocket and passed it to Clark. Clark’s eyes widened with alarm. “Oh shit Bruce.”

Bruce set off across the room. “What’s the matter Clark?”

Clark was visibly upset. “We’re front-page news.”

Bruce grimaced internally but he said light-heartedly, “So the society section has finally caught up with us?”

Clark shook his head “No Bruce, the real front page of the Inquisitor.”

Bruce was confused. He took the newspaper when Clark offered it to him. He read the headline: ‘Senator’s son in gay sexual favours for funds scandal.’

He sighed, “Goddammit.”

 

The end of part 2


End file.
